Dragon Fire
by Cam579
Summary: When Eragon bumps into a stranger while hunting who's asking for Garrow how is he to know that the 'rocks' in his bag are going to change his life
1. Chapter 1-The Stranger

Fan fic- Chapter 1

Eragon knocked an arrow to hid bow breathing quietly. Light brown eyebrows framed his brown eyes and a he had a mop of shaggy brown hair. Trees filled most of his view but in front of him he could see a deer she was a nut brown colour with white spots he noted idly. The leaves were a rich emerald green and shone in the gloom. Eragon sighted down his shaft. Suddenly hearing heavy breathing and a patter of feet the deer bolted and he whipped around and prepared to shootat the sound sighting down his shaft again and drawing back to his cheek…

"Stop don't shoot" a voice cried out. Eragon squinted to see a young dark haired man pushing his way through the brambles. He was his age maybe a little older but no more than twenty-two. He had clear grey eyes that had an intimidating sharpness to them makig him appear to pivk up on evry thing. His dark hair fell almost to his shoulders and had an uncared fore air to it. He was armed with an elaborate bow and a broadsword that hung on his back. The bow was somewhat nicer than most merchants with golden details but he could always just be successful Eragon thought.

"Most people use the track" Eragon remarked dryly. "At least those who don't want to be made into pin cushions do."

"Do you know where Carvahall is?" the stranger asked ignoring the slight jab.

"It's down there," Eragon pointed helpfully into the trees. He had to tell Roran about this. "Just follow the track. it's simple," Eragon frowned suddenly realising a problem, "Why do you want to know we don't get many visitors in Carvahall, and the merchants usually come by the low road."

The stranger smiled thinly "oh you know family"

Eragon frowned who in Carvahall he could be related to. He was as tall as Roran with sharp grey eyes and shaggy black hair that fell around his face. No one had black hair and grey eyes they all really looked the msame with the same brown locks and brown eyes. Apart from Elaine and Abriech but that was different and he couldn't remember any one in the town mentioning a visiting family member.

"So good luck" Eragon said still unconvinced.

"Thanks and if you are looking for a deer I accidently skewered one other there. I thought it was an imperial soldier "he admitted sheepishly running his hands through his black hair.

Eragon watched the man bemused as he walked of through the bushes, he had never asked his name he thought before looking up at the hill. Dinner could wait...

**I know this is kind of short but it's kind of a preview review favourite follow if you are intrested :):):)**

**Morrigan**


	2. Chapter 2- Reunition

Eragon scuffed his boot in the mud as he trudged back to the farm. He had changed his mind several times after his first decision to follow the stranger. It was only after several minutes he finally decided to actually collect the deer besides as a result of his indecision he had lost the stranger. This weighed heavy on his mind as he shouldered the stag and continued his solitary trek home. The trek had been solitary much like his hunt and the only person he had seen in three days had been the stranger. This had left him more than a little starved for company and a drink.

He looked up as he reached the gate and pushed it open, turned around and latched it. He sped up eager to arrive home and get the bloody stag off his shoulder because .this stag had been eating way too many leaves. Eragon smiled wryly as he spotted Roran's shovel propped up on the fence gleaming silver Roran washed and cleaned his tools religiously. Unlike himself as Eragon was wont to leave his tools dirty and squirrelled away in some nook or cranny, a habit Garrow had tried and mostly failed to break.

Entering the room he ducked under the low door frame in order to avoid dislodging the deer that was slung across his shoulder. Turning away from the door he tossed the deer on to the table and turned around. Hearing a dry cough he whipped back round to the table and spotted sitting down with an amused smile on his face...the stranger. He was dressed in a fine wine red tunic, a more discreet brown cloak propped around his chair and a hand and a half sword hung at his waist skimming the floorboards.

Who are you Eragon said confused and more than a little bit nervous by the strangers reappearance in his house. He didn't remember Garrow mentioning that he had family coming and the stranger couldn't have followed him...could he. His fingers clutched his hunting knife nervously and his eyes flickered to the doorways. "Garrow?" He called nervously.

"He's fetching Roran," the stranger answered ignoring the first question.

Eragon nodded it made sense Roran would probably be in Carvahall and either drinking or courting Katrina. Personally Eragon thought he probably was drinking given that he spent a large proportion of the time there, that being said Eragon himself probably spent too long there as well. Eragon though privately hoped they were both almost home as he hated small talk. "So.." He said awkwardly.

"I'm Murtagh," the stranger volunteered. He was probably picking up on the awkward pause Eragon presumed.

"Eragon," Eragon said smiling. Eragon then heard footsteps and low voices and turned to the door. Two men walked through one was elderly in his late forties minimum with greying hair. His frame was bent from years of hard labour and the youth on his side towered over him. Roran, the youth resembled a Eragon in his colouring with the same brown hair and brown eyes that were common in Carvahall. However his build was different as he was far more muscular and a few inches taller than his cousin.

"Oh Eragon your home" Garrow said

"I had noticed," Eragon said dryly.

"Eragon enough of that wit, get the carcass off the table and Roran please get out," Garrow said turning to the tall broad shouldered man behind him

Eragon watched Roran's face go from normal to a bright red before Roran exploded. "You drag me away from my tankard because there is important news and now you send me out how's that bloody far," Eragon smirked at Roran he had definitely been drinking.

"Fine," Garrow said lifting his hands appeasingly. "I can't think of a better way to put this but Selena, my sister is Murtagh's mother,"

Eragon nodded for a moment before almost realising what he had actually said. "So Murtagh is my brother?" He asked. This was so cool he thought mind a buzzing he had a brother. Did he know their parents? How old was he? Did he know why he had been abandoned in Carvahall? Suddenly Eragon knew exactly where they had to go next.

"Yeah," Murtagh said smiling.

"Cousin," Roran said rushing over an giving him a massive bear hug.

He was a bit drunk though Eragon thought so that partially explained the hug. Eragon waited until Roran released a cussing Murtagh "We need to give you a proper Carvahall welcome,"

"What," Murtagh said confused

The two cousins exchanged an evil smile

"We need to visit the tavern ,"

**AN so here the next chapter is sorry for the long wait but despite having the holidays i have been really busy and my sister who was meant to beta has been studying so she didn't so if you spot any errors please tell me. And read and review :)**


	3. Chapter 3-The Bar Fight

Eragon walked into the tavern smiling. Murtagh, his brother a fact he had not yet come to terms with, at his side about to experience the Carvahall welcome. Roran had ditched them for Katrina but Eragon was somewhat unsure about his success as generically Roran went before he got drunk not after. And well last time he had gone the result hadn't been pleasant to put it lightly.

Inside the tavern was the usual noise and clutter that any tavern full of drunk men would but Eragon heard distinctly over the top the sound of a breaking glass. He scanned the tavern quickly for Abreich and Baldor. Spotting a head of blonde hair he hurried over. Abreich was one of the few blonde people in the brown haired dominated Carvahall which made him stand out in a crowd and so easy to find. His brother Baldor was a brunette and in that way fitted in more. That was part of the reason why Eragon had been confused by Murtagh with his black hair he didn't fit in either really so he couldn't have been closely related Eragon had thought. Knowing though Murtagh was his brother he presumed his father must have had black hair, a comforting fact which helped him put an identity on his sire.

"Hi Eragon," Abreich said with a slight slur in his voice.

"Hey Abreich, you too Baldor," Eragon said addressing the two boys.

"Whose the friend," Baldor asked curiously pointing at Murtagh who was standing awkwardly to the side.

Eragon beckoned furiously to Murtagh who wandered over. "He is..." Eragon said pausing for suspense. "My brother."

Eragon grinned as Murtagh faced an onslaught of questions which he answered to a various degrees of success. They ranged from his name to where he lived to how long he'd be staying and whether he would like a drink. Eragon remembered the questions he had asked Murtagh on the way here. Generically they were more personal such as where are our parents, apparently they were dead and who is our father, this had stumped him for a moment before he said he was an important noble. Those had been his most important questions to himself but he had asked scores of others. He really did have as Brom said as many questions as leaves on a tree, he thought smiling wryly

"So," he said standing up. "Whose up for a drink."

Everyone chorused in agreement and Murtagh flashed him a relieved smile quickly and Eragon smiled back. They where brothers and brothers helped each other. And that included distracting people who are asking far to many questions, unless he thought grinning the person asking questions is yourself.

"Well I would pay but I don't have enough money so chip in," Eragon said laughing. Everyone gave some money after a little bit of grumbling but Murtagh put in the most with the least bit of grumbling. Eragon was confused by this for a moment before remembering his father was an important noble. Murtagh had probably grown up surrounded by wealth.

He walked quickly to the bar to purchase the four mugs of ale. Waiting for the ale to be ready he leaned against the table and began to think about all the new things he had discovered that day.

"Boy," a raspy voice said startling him out of his thoughts. Eragon looked across to see Brom the village story teller. Pointing one finger at Murtagh who was sitting laughing with Abreich and Baldor. He asked, "Who's he?"

"Murtagh, he's my brother, I found him today isn't that amazing," Eragon gushed happily failing to see Brom's face whitening and the shards of glass among his feet sparkling.

"Your beers are ready Eragon," Morn said interrupting the conversation.

Eragon nodded and grabbed the four mugs each brimming with ale and walked over to the tale laughing. In the corner of his mind was a suspicion but he ignored it. Brom was always curious about new trader and visitors.

The four boys drank up and finished at different speeds with both Murtagh and Abreich finishing in one draught with Murtagh narrowly beating Abreich while it took Eragon two draughts and Baldor 3. His eyebrows went up in surprise Murtagh whoever he really was had clearly spent a lot of time drinking. The only other person who was almost that good at drinking was Roran. Think of the devil and here he comes Eragon thought smiling as he spotted Roran heading over.

"Oi where's my beer," Roran asked arriving at the table.

"At the bar and while your at it get me one, I'm parched," Baldor said laughing. Eragon hid a laugh Baldor could never hold his drink as well as the others could. Roran stomped up to the bar after collecting everyones money and bought more beer. The five boys drained their beer quickly and made small talk. Eragon smiled feeling the warm tingling in his finger tips and ears from the drink and he feel a small fuzziness in his mind.

"Murtagh your turn," Abreich slurred pushing him up.

"Yeah go," Eragon joked . "Your not a proper Carvahall member till you've bought your first beer,"

Eragon's eyes followed Murtagh as he walked off to the bar. He relaxed for a moment spotting Brom talking to Murtagh before seeing Murtagh back off nervously right into Parr. Eragon's hand clasped his head in shock as right in front of him a bar fight began. It was chaos limbs flying everywhere old grudges avenged and new ones begun . Eragon danced backwards keeping out the way, he didn't have a death wish besides Garrow would murder him if he had to pay a fine. Eragon glanced to the side to his friends for proof they shared the same feeling and saw no one, cursing his friends as he looked back to the centre of the fight and spotted Abreich's blonde mop. Eragon's eyes scanned the crowd recognising Murtagh's dark hair and Roran's brown head. Scowling Eragon dived into the throng and grabbed both boys by the hair taking advantage of their distraction he yanked them out of the fight. "Murtagh you've been her less than a day and your already in a bar fight," Eragon said addressing the dark haired youth who looked sheepishly at the floor. "and Roran what will Katrina say when she hears of this." Roran scowled remembering Katrina and quickly mirrored Murtagh in looking abashed att the ground.

The three boys hurried back as fast as they could hoping to get home before the hangover began. Eragon walked around trying to remember all the shortcuts and trying to stop Roran and Murtagh from falling over and hurting themselves. All three boys had consumed the same amount of beer but Eragon definitely held it better a fact he was intensely grateful. The journey home was over quickly and Eragon could see Garrow's disapproving glare as he hurried over and took Roran's weight of his shoulder. Eragon grimaced as he rubbed his shoulder and continued carrying Murtagh in,"Where should I put him?"

"Take him to you and Roran's room he can sleep in Roran's bed. I'll put Roran in the kitchen," Garrow replied

Eragon grunted affirmatively as he headed into his room. Dropping Murtagh on to Roran's bed he turned around and jumped into bed and having pulled the covers up fell asleep

here's another hope you like it and sorry about the wait and thanks to all my reviewers, favourites and follows I love you all and it really makes my day to see them. Literally I was jumping off the ceiling when I came on and saw all the reviews,favourites and follows :):)

Morrigan


	4. Chapter 4-The Stone

Eragon woke up hangover and cruelly shoke the snoring Murtagh awake. "Morning," he whispered more for the sake of his own head than Murtagh and glared at Murtagh as he rolled over and resumed sleeping. Smiling unmercifully he pushed Murtagh out of his bed and onto the floor with a thump. Smirking at the tangle of limbs on the floor which was Murtagh Eragon hurried downstairs to collect a simple breakfast which consisted of a fraction of a loaf. Eragon lifted his eyes up to meet Murtagh's who stood angrily in the door way somewhat regretfully and shrugged he still had bruises from that bar fight. Nibbling on the corner of the bread he saw Murtagh shoulder his pack and walk outside. Eragon shrugged again. What was his problem? Meh didn't really matter he told himself but his curiosity was piqued but were was he going and that pack was wriggling? Eragon resolved to find out before he walked out and began work on the farm. As he worked in a companiable silence with Roran he mulled over different schemes in his head before one train of thought came through. He had to look in the pack and a small part of him squirmed in excitement at finding an answer to this question. The next thought in his head was how. He quickly answered himself; tonight when Roran and Murtagh head out to Carvahall and when Garrow went to see Horst he could look through the bag. Then he would have an hour to look through the pack and to study any discoveries. This descided he resolved to wait.

"Eragon we're going to Carvahall. Wanna join us?"

Eragon rolled his eyes. Roran and Murtagh would he predicted end up in a bar fight and probably end up beaten up and trashed. Thanks but no thanks besides if he went he wouldn't be able to rummage through Murtagh's bag. "No I'm staying home. I think I've got a cold," Eragon said making his voice hoarse and croaky. He winced after he was done that was a little over the top. Garrow had already left he just needed to get rid of Murtagh and Roran.

"You sure," Murtagh said. Eragon could hear him quietly conversing with Roran before they evidently came to a decision and Eragon could hear the door slam shut. Smiling smugly he slipped of his bed where he had been reclining lazily and jumped up happily. Running downstairs he looked around to make sure no one was about and got himself a piece of bread. Looking around cautiously Eragon made his way to his bedroom conscious as any sinner is of every creak in he floor boards and of every sound outside. Darting into his room he heaved Murtagh's pack onto his bed and opened it allowing its contents to fall out. Eragon picked up the hunting knife for a moment running his fingers over the shiny metallic hilt before casting it down. The next object he could see was strips of salted beef. Eragon frowned as he looked at them. Why did Murtagh have a stash of meat in his bag. Eragon cast aside a coil of rope and a dozen arrow heads before at the very bottom he spotted what seemed to be a scarlet gem. Eragon picked it up and ran his finger along it ad noted it's flexibility, part of him wondered where it came from and spent minutes pouring over it. Then Eragon disappointed turned to put everything away when at the bottom of the pack he could see a blue stone. Smiling like a chid on Christmas morning Eragon reached in and removed the stone grinning. In silent awe he ran the tips of his fingers on the stone it was a smooth sky blue and shone brightly almost exuding a light of its own. Eragon caressed the stone protectively an urge to keep it ran through him to his toes.

Starting as he heard heavy footsteps he swore loudly before his head flicked back to the door as the footsteps came closer. Quickly he tipped the contents of the bag back in side. He frowned as he realised he had left the blue stone out. Frowning he found himself flinging the rock under his bed covers, kicking the bag of the bed and jumoing under his covers almost ontop of the egg. Eragon's breaths sped up as he heard Murtagh enter the room and hoped he would not notice the pack had moved. Eragon sighed as he heard Murtagh get into bed and start snoring. He must be drunk. Very drunk. Eragon rolled over uncomfortably because of the egg in his bed before settling on his side with his body moulded in a ball around the egg protecting it from any and all attackers and fell asleep. Into a deep deep sleep.

His sleep was punctured with vivid dreams of dragons flyng and of a battle. He could see death and bloodshed and a black dragon destroying the other smaller combatants but other the top almost contradicting the dream he could hear an elf maid singing. Then his dream changed and he was spinning round in circles no longer a passive observer but a member of the dream and as he spun he heard the girl in his arms open her blue eyes wide and she whispered into her ear "Wake up."

Eragon rolled over onto his back and his eyelids fluttered open. The bright light blinded him for a moment and he had just sat up when he was able to see things clearly. His eyes narrowed in confusion as he felt a weight on his feet. He moved to swat whatever it was off when he felt an almost icy cold flash of water hit his palm before smarting. He winced and finally fully waking up he saw at the end of his bed perched precariously on his feet a dragon.

The dragon was like the sky just before twilight contrasting to her stomach which was a far lighter shade of the sky. Her wings were a sapphire colour and were the darkest shade on her. Eragon smiled decision already made. He would keep the dragon and face all that came with her. He picked her up and held her gently in her arm.

"Hello little one" he murmured under his breath.

_Eragon_

**Sorry this chapter is so late. Life and tests happened as well as me loosing some inspiration and I know that is a really bad excuse and it really annoys me when anyone says that, but I suffered through it and here is the next chapter finally. hope you enjoy and remember read and review if you want to make this girls day very happy :):):) And thank you to everyone who has reviewed. And keep reading**


End file.
